Candor
by magnetosdaughter
Summary: Sometimes the truth hurts. Jean Grey has been kidnapped. Ultimate XMen.


**Title:** Candor

**Fandom:** X-Men, Ultimateverse

**Pairing:** Magneto&Jean

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Author's Notes: **A passing thought turned into a fic. I'm rather intrigued and perhaps even enamored with the idea of this pairing...Ultimate!Magneto being so psychotic and all. I'm not sure when this takes place other than after Scott, Pietro and Wanda betray Magneto.

x x x

Jean woke in a room she didn't recognize. She lay still, swept her eyes around to take in her surroundings. It was cold and there was very little light. She was on a bed that appeared to be the only piece of furniture in the room, but she couldn't be sure as she wasn't able to see much further than the bed itself and couldn't see behind her at all. She didn't hear anything. She tried to do a quick peek with her telepathy but something was interfering with it. She felt muffled, and her head ached. Slowly she rose to a sitting position.

"You're awake." The voice seemed to come out of the darkness. It was deep and vaguely familiar. "How are you feeling?"

"Where am I?" she demanded.

"Manners, Miss Grey. I asked you a question." The voice admonished. "Let's try again, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like I'm a hostage. Where am I?" Jean responded angrily.

"You are quite safe and only a hostage if you wish to be." He answered. "You are in my home."

"Who are you?" she asked and peered into the darkness, "Where are you?"

"I am right here, Miss Grey." He stepped into the light and Jean knew immediately just how dangerous a situation she was in. "And I daresay you know who I am."

"Magneto."

"Very good. And you are Jean Grey, Charles' prize pupil. I understand you're losing your mind."

Jean glared. "Let me go or I'll show you just how crazy I can be."

Magneto sat beside her. "Miss Grey, I simply want to speak with you."

"Why?" Jean spoke without thinking. Magneto looked directly at her, his eyes seemed to peer right through her. Jean shivered but couldn't look away, she felt herself start to blush under his unwavering gaze.

"What has Charles told you about me?"

"You're a terrorist."

"Yes, yes, everyone knows that."

"You're evil."

"Charles said that?" There was something in the way he said it that made Jean pause.

"No. I think Scott did."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Summers. I have little interest in his opinion. I do care about yours however, do you think I'm evil?"

"I think you are arrogant, foolhardy, misogynistic and spiteful." She said, glaring at him without blinking.

"I do not consider myself foolhardy, however I admit my plans have at times gone awry. I am quite arrogant, misogynistic and spiteful."

"I'm glad we agree."

"I am as well. I have need of you Miss Grey. You are bright, talented, and you can look me in the eye. We both know you want more than Charles Xavier can offer."

"Precisely what can you offer Charles can't?"

"Freedom, Miss Grey."

Jean started to laugh. "I'm your hostage."

"I told you, you are only a hostage if you wish to be."

"You mean if I don't join you, which makes me a hostage since I have no intention of joining you."

"I suggest you think things through." He stood and started to walk away.

"Charles will find me." Magneto stopped but didn't turn back.

"No, Miss Grey, he will not. Not here." He turned now. "Neither will Mr. Summers nor the Wolverine." He walked back toward her as he spoke. "You see I know all three inside and out. I know their strengths and I know their weaknesses. They have many but their greatest weakness is shared and quite easily exploited. Do you know what that is, Miss Grey?" She shook her head. "Yes, you do." She glared at him but he smiled. "You are very pretty and I have enjoyed talking with you. But I don't think that's what holds their interest. I think it's something else entirely."

"I don't understand."

"You are damaged Miss Grey. Your power is so great you can't control it. You carry it with you like a shroud. These men respond to that instinctively. They want to save you, to protect you. They think they love you but really what they love is what you make them into."

"That's not true." Jean felt angry tears spring up in her eyes.

"I don't love you, Miss Grey." Jean stared at him, the tears running freely now. "I want you. And that is why you'll join me." He turned on his heel and swept away.

Jean fell back onto the bed, pulled the blanket around her and sobbed.

Fin.


End file.
